


Care For You

by hlaalus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teru has a diner, legit something I ship tho fr, novelist Shuichi, what's poppin yall lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlaalus/pseuds/hlaalus
Summary: It wasn't his intention to bother anyone, and had he been more attentive he would have turned and walked back home. Upon hearing the little jingle of the door being nudged, Teru rushed to the door and fiddled with the locks, throwing it open and all but dragging Shuichi inside."Mon cheri, you must be freezing--get in here!" he fretted.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Hanamura Teruteru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Care For You

It wasn't his intention to bother anyone, and had he been more attentive he would have turned and walked back home. Upon hearing the little jingle of the door being nudged, Teru rushed to the door and fiddled with the locks, throwing it open and all but dragging Shuichi inside. 

"Mon cheri, you must be freezing--get in here!" he fretted. Shuichi glanced back at the window; the usual neon sign that read 'open' was switched off. He almost blushed in embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry, Hanamura. I didn't notice you were closed," he muttered, trying to pull away from Teru's grip on him. "I can go--"

"No, of course not." Teru waved him off. "But didn't you see the forecast? It's supposed to snow the rest of the night and into tomorrow."

Shuichi frowned. He never really paid attention to it; either scribbling away at notes or typing at his laptop. When he got tired of looking at a screen, he would make the little trek to the diner, trading homemade coffee for the special vanilla blend Teru had come to keep on hand for him. 

"Come in and warm up. Why don't you have a proper coat?"

"I-I do, I just didn't--"

Teru took him by the wrist and led him back through the diner, past the booth he usually took for himself when he came, through the kitchen and to a door he had never quite paid attention to. It took them up a narrow staircase, to a small area just above the diner itself. It was set up like a small apartment, furnished with an accessory kitchen, simple couch and a few other amenities. Shuichi's hand was released, and he just barely remembered to take his shoes off, setting them gently by the door. 

"I didn't know you lived up here, Hanamura," he said. 

"It makes it easier to keep track of things in the restaurant," Teru said offhandedly as he shuffled to the kitchen, grabbing things out of the small fridge and setting them to the side of the stove. Shuichi stood awkawardly in the entry, arms crossed over his stomach. 

Teru stuck his head over the counter. "Sit down! I'll have something ready in a moment."

Shuichi swallowed and obeyed, taking a seat at the edge of the sofa. The radiator in the room made it ambiently warm, making him feel just a little bit sleepy. 

"How has your manuscript been coming?" Teru called from the kitchen. 

He laughed a little to himself. "It's... alright, I suppose."

Teru came around the corner with two matching mugs, placing one in Shuichi's hands. Three large marshmallows floated at the top of a deep brown liquid, smelling distinctly of chocolate. 

"You didn't have to do this, Hanamura," he mumbled. 

Teru took the seat next to him, their legs lightly touching. "Nonsense, mon cheri. I live to take care of others."

"I doubt you would let just any of your patrons into your home." 

The chef glanced at him, blinking. Shuichi sighed. 

"I'm sorry. That was rude."

A giggle came from the other man. "No, you're right. I take a special interest in your work."

Shuichi sipped at the hot chocolate. It reminded him of when he was a little kid, and his uncle would give him a thermos of it for school. He hadn't felt taken care of like that since then. "My work isn't anything special. I'm just trying to get something published."

"Are you kidding?" Teru nudged him--lightly, playfully. "I love when you come in and tell me all about the adventures of Kudohara." 

Shuichi felt heat rising to his face. He never expected anyone to remember his ramblings about his hopefully soon-to-be novel. 

"I hope you're not still thinking of quitting that story," Teru chided. It came out gentler than Shuichi thought the man intended. "It would break my heart, you know."

"I--" Shuichi let out a short huff. "I don't think I could if I wanted to. When a story comes to me, it nags and sticks around until I get it out."

"I'm the same way," Teru shifted, their legs touching just a little more. "When I get an idea for a recipe, I'll even get up in the middle of the night to make it."

The writer smiled wistfully. "I suppose it's the creative curse."

The apartment was quiet, save for the steady hum of the radiator and the occasional car going by outside the window. The growing snow seemed to muffle all other noise. Shuichi set the mug on the table, careful to put it on a coaster.

"How can I pay you back for the hot chocolate? It's something you serve in the diner, after all..."

"Don't be silly," Teru waved him off. "To be honest, mon cheri, I'm glad you came. Sometimes snow days can get a little lonely."

The tone in his voice made Shuichi's chest twinge with pain. Sometimes he came to the diner just to hear voices that weren't Kudohara's, to be surrounded by people he could watch that weren't just the ones passing in the street below his apartment. 

"Hanamura."

Teru glanced up at him. "Hm?"

"Would it... be alright if I stayed for a while?" he asked nervously, a small knot in his throat forming.

The chef's face brightened considerably, his knuckles going white around his mug. "Of course! You can take my bed tonight."

Shuichi couldn't help the tiny smile that creeped up in the corners of his mouth. A hand rested on his leg, giving his thigh a squeeze. 

"Of course, I can't promise I won't be in there too."

Shuichi buried his face in a hand, willing away another blush.


End file.
